This invention relates generally to modular, collapsible structures and, more particularly, to modular, collapsible, fastener-less, furniture structures.
Generally, structures consist of various rigid elements combined together for the purpose of resisting the action of forces applied thereto, preferably with little or no deformation of the elements arising. The design and dimensions of structures are made in each case according to the function for which they are intended and the type of load they will have to bear. Structural researchers are constantly striving to improve and perfect structural designs in terms of esthetics and mechanical efficiency. Improvements in mechanical efficiency involve improvements not only in the ability of the structures to serve their intended load bearing functions but also those in terms of the cost of manufacturing, using and maintaining the structures.
These same considerations are important in all fields involving structures, whether in architecture, in the building of vehicles, or in the construction of furniture and similar objects, which are the subject matter of the present invention. As is known, most furniture structures are assembled at the factory and not intended to be readily disassembled by the user. This fact makes the handling and transportation of the structures a problem, particularly if the structure is relatively heavy, bulky and awkward. For the manufacturer, the problem translates into one of increased costs for warehousing, handling and delivery of the furniture. For the user, the problem is primarily one of inconvenience as it is difficult to move the furniture about and can also involve increased costs of the user is required to retain professional assistance to have the furniture moved to a distant location.
Because of this problem, collapsible furniture structures are becoming more and more popular. With a collapsible structure, the manufacturer is generally able to store and ship the furniture in a disassembled, relatively compact form and thus reduce its warehousing and transportation costs. The user is also generally able to disassemble the structures with relative ease when the structures are to be moved or temporarily stored. Many collapsible structures, however, while more convenient to store and handle, are more expensive to manufacture. This is because of need for providing fastening or connecting mechanisms such as dovetail joints, screws, bolts, nails, dowel pins or the like. Many collapsible structures are also such that specially designed reinforcement parts must also be provided and these additional parts further add to the costs of the structures.
The broad object of the present invention is to provide a unique furniture structure that is readily collapsible and thus convenient to store, transport and handle and that is also relatively simple and inexpensive to produce in that it eliminates the need for traditional fastening and connecting mechanisms.